Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Truth
by Tony0423
Summary: After surviving a fire, in which his parents were killed, Rico the Treeko(Later Sceptile) Searches for the reason behind his parent's murder. Join Team Shaderz on their Quest to become the greatest explorers of all time and to find the reason behind the ten year lie. Rated T for now. Accepting OC's and Rescue teams. X3 Contains Mystery(Lol), Drama, Adventure, and more.


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Truth chapter 1

The story begins with two children, but they weren't just any ordinary children, no, they were a young male Treeko, of about the age of 8, and an even younger female Budew, at about the age of 3. They were smiling happily while playing tag with each other as their parents, a Famous exploration team known as Team Bristle (due to both leaders being grass types), watched from underneath a tree, chatting with one another about the past and how their children would, someday, join, if not make, an exploration team. The two parents were Steven the Sceptile, son of the once-blamed thief of time gears Grovyle, and Catalina the Roserade.

The sun was quickly setting over the horizon as the two children continued to play. "Rico! Ashly! Its time to come inside!" Steven yelled, walking toward the house with his wife shortly behind. The children gave a sad smile before rushing into the house right after their parents. They proceeded to eat dinner, in which both Steven and Rico got scolded for eating like slobs. Soon after it was time for bed. The kids got up from the table and went to bed. Their parents smiled and walked into their own room. What a peaceful night it was. That would soon change. For the worse.

It was now around one in the morning, everyone in the house was sound asleep. No one had heard the small group of pokemon sneak up to the side of the house and set it ablaze. In a matter of minutes the flames had spread from the corner to the entire house.

**~Rico POV~**

I woke up to the smell of smoke. _'Strange, Mom usually doesn't make food with the use of flames. She said that since we're grass types Fire can really damage us.' _I obviously wasn't paying attention back then because when I opened my eyes I had the shock of my life. My room was on FIRE! Oh Arceus! "MOM!? DAD?! W-WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? ASHLY?!" I shouted frantically looking around my room for any possible exits. I saw that if I were to jump onto the counter and use the dresser I could easily get across. After that was complete I jumped down in front of my door and pushed it open. I ran into the hall to see that some of the ceiling had already began to collapse. I looked around quickly. The room to my parents' bedroom was still closed but it was on fire. The bathroom and the closet having the same problem, I then saw that my sister's door was still intact. I heard her screaming and I busted, head first, into her room. She was on her bed looking around as the flames were closing in on her bed.

"No… NO!" I yelled. I tried to jump across the entire 3ft of flames but ended short. I did a summersault and ended up burning my arm. I didn't feel it at the time and I really didn't care. I grabbed hold of Ashly, I grabbed the soothe bell that mom had given her, and I grabbed her lamp from the nightstand. Using the Lamp, I threw it at the window, completely shattering it, and used the nightstand to get to the window. I looked down. _'A few feet'_. I jumped down, still holding Ashly, who was screaming her lungs out, and rolled upon impact, just like dad had taught me. I ran a few yards away from the house and looked back. As I did the house completely caved in. I, no, WE started to scream frantically. I ran as close to the house as I could. I ran back to Ashly and pulled her away from the scene. I can't remember exactly how much time we spent running. How LONG my legs hurt. My arm burned. And my lungs were screaming at me to stop and catch my breath. But I didn't listen. I had only one mission in mind: Get to grandpa's house.

I didn't know why dad had moved so far away. But I didn't stop until we got there. I knocked on the door. Waiting, waiting, waiting. He opened up after a few minutes and I collapsed right in front of his feet.

"GRANPA!" I yelled as I woke up. I looked around blinking repeatedly. I wasn't on my grandpa's front step. I was in my Guild room. It was just about pre-dawn, so about 4am, and I flopped back down onto my bed "Urgh! Why do I keep having that dream?!" I covered my face with my hands as I groaned. There was no use trying to go back to sleep. After all Granbull was going to come around the corner in a few hours.

I decided to just get up and go train. I looked back at my roommate. Her sleeping figure made me smile. My roommate was none other than my little sister: Ashly.

After the whole fire incident, we had stayed with grandpa. He took care of us for a while, about 5 years in fact, but eventually I decided that I would rather live in a guild than bother Grandpa. He understood perfectly and he recommended the Infernape guild, the Dragonite Guild, and the Wigglytuff Guild. I didn't know which one to pick but it turns out that Guild master Infernape was the same Chimchar who had helped Piplup Stop the collapsing of Temporal Tower all those years back. And so I figured if I were to learn from him I could eventually become just as good as an explorer as he is, if not better. I could even become better than the greatest explorer of all time, The Great and Powerful Bibarel. (I put it in there for the Lolz, cuz you know how Bidoof wanted to accomplish that back in the game.) I had to prepare for a few days but eventually I was ready to go. My best friend, Hydro the Oshawott, was coming with me so that we could become an Exploration team.

We eventually made it to Dawn Town, or the place of new beginnings, as we like to call it. When we got there we went straight to the Guild. It was pretty intense because of the fact that there were literally flames spewing out of the ground at the entrance. We stepped onto the checking gate (just like in mystery dungeon 2) and they let us in. As soon as we walked in a few people came up to meet us. They were a Torchic, a Sneasel, and a Zorua. "Hey dudes. Welcome to the Legendary Infernape Guild. I'm Blake the Torchic and these are my team members Weston the Sneasel and Zack the Zorua. We're Team Alpha." The other two nodded toward us and led us up to the top floor of the Guild. We came to 2 sets of double doors. "The left one is the food supplies and the right is the Guild masters room. He put it right next to his room because once, back at his old guild, a group of bad pokemon had eaten the entire supply and he and his partner had to go to a forest in order to get more food. Funny story, actually, but anyway Ill go in and talk to him." Blake said as he entered. After a few minutes he came out and nodded toward the door. **"Enter!" **A voice boomed from inside the chamber. I looked at Hydro, he shrugged while shaking slightly and we both walked in.

The room was giant: it had white curtains, flowers and vines hanging from the walls. There were chests in the room as well, filled with traps I presumed. I looked at Hydro, he looked and we both nodded. We walked in with our heads held high.

As soon as we walked in, however, the curtains closed, surprisingly, darkening the room. There was only one source of light from that point.

And it was Fire.

I began to back up until Hydro grabbed my arm. He shook his head and I stood back next to him. The guild master Jumped into the air and Flamewheeled toward us. He stopped right in front of us and stared at us. He brought his hands up, frightening both Hydro and myself. He then clapped and the curtains were opened up. He smiled brightly before turning to his assistants. "Thank you Team Alpha, that shall be all." We both turned around to see team alpha leaving the room. "Did you hear them come in?" Hydro whispered to me. I shook my head and then looked back at the guild master who was looking at us intently. He then smiled, as if recognizing us. "By any chance is your father's Name Scalchop?" he said pointing over at Hydro. He nodded as both our eyes widened. "Y-yeah. M-my grandfather gave him that name because of our weapon." Infernape nodded before looking at me. I was stock-still. He had a straight face on and then he broke out laughing. "Oh my Arceus! GROVYLE YOU DIDN'T!" He then began laughing hysterically and he took another look at me before his eyes widened even more. "W-wait a minute. By any chance is Grovyle your Grandfather?" I nodded "Is your Father a Sceptile?" I looked down, I didn't like talking about my dad that much because of the incident, but I nodded slowly anyway. He must've gotten the hint as he looked away with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry. I know how it is to lose someone close to you. Your grandfather knows as well. And the fact that he had to face it a third time. Poor man. But I'm sure that you will grow into a fine young man. Now since you're here I presume that you want to Form your own exploration team?" We both nodded, happy for the change of subject. "Well in that case I'm going to need a Team name and I can give you your starting pack." We both smiled and I answered with "Team Shaderz, Sir. That shall be our team name." He nodded and gave us all of our supplies before the door behind us busted open. "GUILD MASTER! I WANT TO FORM AN EXPLORATION TEAM!" Yelled a blue doglike pokemon, as he ran into the room, pushing us to the side, stopping right in front of the Infernape. He sweat dropped before answering "*sigh* Lucas how many times do I have to tell you, you need _2 OR MORE_ pokemon in order to form an exploration team. Or you could simply join one of the many teams already here at the guild. In fact there was a team registering before you barged in here. You could apologize to them and then ask them to join their team." The Riolu, who's name was Lucas, sighed before turning toward us. "I'm sorry for knocking you guys over. Its just that I've wanted to join a team for over a year and-" He was cut off. "You wanna join or not?" I said earning a nod from Hydro. He brightened up and began jumping all around the place, yelping like a fangirl, before finally calming down. Infernape nodded before holding out a badge, it looked like an M with a red diamond (Just look me up on my deviantart account and there should be a pic within a few days or when you look it up depending on the.) He instructed to each of us to hold out our paws and touch the badge. We did so and eventually the badge appeared on the individual scarfs that we all had. Hydro had a red Defense scarf, I had a Blue Stamina scarf with the badge encrypted on it and Lucas had a black Attack scarf and we all gave each other high fives and proceeded to our rooms. Team Alpha showed us around and then It was around dinner time, After eating like Animals, even though in a way we kinda are animals, we went to our rooms and flopped down on the beds and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
